Rent! The Ouran Story
by DrawerDiary
Summary: The Ouran cast is placed in the world and time of rent. Were the epidemic Aids control the lives of strugling New York Tenments. Love will blossom, and tears will be shed as they all try to survive in this cruel world.
1. Seasons of Love: the bigining

Temaki: Roger  
Haruhi: Mimi  
Kaoru + Hikaru: Mark  
Kyouya: Benny  
Renge: Maureen  
Mori: Tom  
Hunny: Angel  
Eclair: Joanne

A light flashed only to reveal the hst club with the addition of Eclair and Renge. Music softly started to play and heads lifted up. Voices began to sing.

_All:  
"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets?  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee?  
In Inches - In Miles?  
In Laughter - In Strife?_

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love."

Eclair:  
"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man."

Mori:  
"In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died!"

All:  
"It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends!

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love!"

Eclair:  
"Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love."

ALL  
"Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love!"

_  
Eclair:  
"Measure your life, measure your life in love!"_

The light turned off and the music stopped. It had began.

**So what do you think? I hope you liked it. This is my first ouran rp, and I think this is the first ouran rent. Though I my be wrong. For htoes who are a little skeptic with eclair and renge, I had to do something for maureen and joanne. Please review.**


	2. Everything's Rent!

**So here's chapter two! With the song Rent. I hope you liek it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor Rent. But I wish I did.**

In the veiw of a camera, parts of New York City could be scean. When the camera showed a homeless man sleeping two voices spoke at teh same time. "December 24th, 1981, nine pm, eastern." It went to another homeless man who was wrapping himself up in a blanket. "From here on in, we shoot without a script. See if anything comes from it." A homeless man went to clean a man's windsheild. "Instead of our old shit." The owner of the car shouted at the homeless man.

"Hey! Get out of here!" he was ignored. "I said get off the windshiel!" The car drove off and Hikaru and Koaru stoped the camera. They got onto their two person bike and began to ride away. Angry music began to play.

_Hikaru:_

_"How do you document real life_

_When real life gets more _

_Like fiction each day?"_

_Koaru:_

_"Headlines- bread-lines_

_Blow my mind!_

_And now this deadline!"_

_Both:_

_"'Eviction-- or pay'_

_Rent!"_

The scene changed to an apartment complex where Tamaki Souh began trying to play on his guitar.

_Tamaki:_

_"How do you write a song_

_When the cords seem wrong_

_Though they once sounded right and rare?"_

The cande went out and he stood up.

_"When the notes are sour_

_Where is the power_

_You once had to ignite the air?"_

He went over to the power box to see if there was a problem. while HIkaru and Koaru were almost back at the apartment.

_Hikaru and Koaru:_

_"We're hungry and frozen!"_

_Temaki:_

_Some life we've chosen!"_

The power box sparked. Hikaru and Koaru got off the bike and carried it up the stairs of the apartment.

_All three:_

_"How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay_

_How we gonna pay,_

_Last year's rent!?"_

HIkaru showed Tamaki the eviction notice. Tamaki frown as the phone rang. Kaoru went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey! Guess who's back in town?" Mori said from a pay phone by the apartment. "It's Mori man, throw down the keys." He hung up and walked over to where he would be under the wondow of their apartment. Koaru grabbed the kes and walked over to the window and tossed them to Mori.He caught them with ease and begane walking for the door. A group of guys cut him off.

"Got a light man?" one asked. When Mori went to check, they started to beat him up. He got out of their grasp and made a run for it.He ran into one alley only to find it a dead end. The thugs caught up with himand began beating him. When he was down, they took his wallet and his jacket. Meanwhile Tamaki started to light candles.

_Tamaki:_

_"How do you start a fire_

_When there's nothing to burn_

_And it feels like somthings stuck in_

_Your flue?"_

He tore off a poster of when he used to be in a band.

_HIkaru:_

_"How do you generate heat-"_

_Koaru:_

_"And you can't feel your feet-"_

_All three:_

_"And they're turning blue!"_

Koaru grabbed a screen play and Hikaru took out his lighter.

_Hikaru:_

_"Youlight a mean blaze-"_

_Tamaki:_

_"With posters!"_

_Koaru:_

_"And screen plays!"_

Hikaru lit the screen lay on fire and it was used to set the poster aflame as well. They tossed the burning paper into the mtal trash can.

_All three:_

_"How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_Last year's rent!?"_

Mori groaned as he struggled to stand up. Pain engulfing his entire body.

_Mori:_

_"How do you stay on your feet_

_When on every street_

_It's trick or treat_

_And tonight it's trick?_

_'Welcome back to town'"_

He felt worse and slowly started to sit back down.

_"I should lie down._

_Everything's brown,_

_And uh-oh,_

_I feel sick."_

Koaru was bigining to get worried. "Where is he?" Mori collapsed onto the ground.

"Getting dizzy." Tamaki and Hikaru went out to the balcaony and looked down to the street. Lighting their eviction's notice on fire and letting it fall to the ground as well as otehr tenments.

_Tamaki and Hikaru:_

_"How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_Last year' rent!?"_

They walked back to their little bon fire where Kaoru was reading off of a screan play.

_Koaru:_

_"'The music ignites the night,_

_With passionate fire."_

He tossed it into the fire, watching as it burned to ashes. Tamaki and HIkaru followed his action.

_Tamaki:_

_"The narration crakles and pops with,_

_Incendairy wit."_

He tossed it into the fire, but not before looking at the twins with confusion and a smirk at how lame it was. HIkaru tossed in a few more screen plays before resading off one himself.

_Hikaru:_

_"Zoom in as they burn their past to the_

_ground."_

_Tamaki and Hikaru: _

_"And feel the heat of the future's_

_Glow!"_

All three of them picked the trash can up and began dragging it over to the balcony.

_Hikaru:_

_"How do you leave the past behind_

_When it keeps finding ways to get to_

_Your heart?"_

_Koaru:_

_"It reaches down deep and tears_

_You inside out_

_Til' you're torn apart!_

_Rent!"_

They dumped the flamming paper over the ledge and watched it as it fell down to the streets.

_Tamaki:_

_"How can you connect in an age_

_Where strangers, landlords, lovers_

_Your own blood cells betray!?"_

A black car pulled up, and a crowd of angry tenments.

_All:_

_"What binds the fabric together,_

_When the raging, shifting winds of change_

_keep ripping away?"_

Kyoya got out of the car looking very mad.

_Kyoya:_

_"Draw a line in the sand_

_And then make a stand!"_

Tamaki looked at the Twins.

_Tamaki: _

_"Use your camera to spar."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru:_

_"Use your guitar."_

_Hikaru, Koaru and Tamak:_

_"We're not gonna pay."_

More flamed paper fell forom other apartment rooms, hurdling ot the ground.

_Hikaru, Koaru, Tamaki, and half of the apartment:_

_"We're not gonna pay."_

_Hikaru, Koaru, Tamaki, and the other half:_

_"We're not gonna pay."_

_All:_

_"Last year's rent!_

_This year's rent!_

_Next year's rent!_

_Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent!_

_We're not gonna pay rent!"_

_Hikaru, Koaru, Tamaki:_

_"Cause everythin's rent!"_

The sky glowed with burning paper, as more and more eviction ntce's were set on fire and dropped to fall to the ground.

**So what do you think? Please review everyone. I'd love you forever if you did.**

**Tamaki: Wasn't I wonderful! I think I play Roger very well!**

**Kyoya: Tamaki, shut up.**

**Tamaki: Mother! How could you be so cruel to me! After all we've been through! runs away crying**

**Kyoya: smiles Finally, now I can actually think. Also, f you don't review, I will hav my poilce force go after you. I trust you have a passport?**


End file.
